


一地衣服

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Foreplay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 梗来自http://windwatercloudy.lofter.com/post/6c661_12bbeccd0





	一地衣服

颁奖典礼的衣服不会穿第二次。

阿扎尔咬住领结的右上角。他的呼吸撞击在克罗地亚人的颈动脉上。明显超出正常阈值的温度，也许是因为酒精，也许是因为他在走廊里小跑了两步才追上莫德里奇，也许是因为刚刚结束的夜晚还算愉快，也许是因为真正的夜晚还没有开始。  
高级酒店对合理室温一直存在误解，没有被西装包裹起来的这一小段脖子盲目地想贴近热源。  
阿扎尔的牙齿最先意识到了这种需求，它们丢下毫无意义的装饰品，轻巧地衔住了对方的喉结，又一路向上找到嘴唇。谁也没注意那个标准蝴蝶式的小东西散落成一片扭曲的布条飘到角落里。

两个人的吻像一场角力。  
三十岁上下的足球运动员，欧足联的最佳阵容，最不缺经验和耐心。  
“你知道领带是克罗地亚的发明吗？”句子和吮吸混合在一起，不确定阿扎尔能不能听清楚。莫德里奇用一根手指钩住领带结慢慢扯下去。  
直到领带结滑过第三颗纽扣的位置阿扎尔才反应过来。没办法，他对克罗地亚语一窍不通，莫德里奇的法语限于和本泽马瓦拉内说你好，只能双方同时退而求其次讲英文。好在人类使用非母语的时候遣词造句总会更大胆一些。“所以是克罗地亚勒住了全世界男人的脖子，然后派你来拯救我一个。”  
领带被扔在了领结旁边。

同时扒下对方衣服需要过高的默契值。他们从未彼此传球，几乎没有抢断。阿扎尔觉得另一支西甲豪门更常见，莫德里奇面对的英伦俱乐部红色多于蓝色。  
各自扯下的西装外套丢到了一起，四枚袖扣先后掉落，弹跳了几下就不见踪影。  
纠缠的酒红色和黑色非常扎眼。不和谐，不安定，不自然。莫德里奇想起里耶卡狂欢节的驱魔人，羊皮斗篷，枯骨面具，腰间牛铃铮铮作响。阿扎尔想起蒙斯屠龙庆典的起源，传说中的活人祭和真实存在过的黑死病。  
没有人喝过多的酒，更没有人使用药物，阿扎尔没有吃汉堡，莫德里奇也没有吃披萨。  
然而阿扎尔没有继续他的法语圈聚会，或者找萨拉赫叙旧。莫德里奇手机还停留在聊天界面，拉莫斯的信息已读未回复。  
职业运动员，控制自己的每一块肌肉不是能力而是义务。但没有人停下来。  
明明是酒店隔壁，却比国家德比之后溜进客队更衣室更刺激，比伦敦开车到曼彻斯特更需要毅力。

白衬衫是像球衣那样脱下来的，落在地上的时候里面还兜着空气。两个人无暇顾及衣服怎样一点点扁下去，就像溜走的时间和理智。

谁也记不清楚如何脱了裤子，是和鞋子一起还是和袜子一起，皮带有没有抽出来，是靠在落地窗上阿扎尔握住两个人一起撸动的时候还是摔进枕头里莫德里奇弯腰把他含住的时候。  
除了一条裤腿堪堪搭在沙发上，明天早晨再找不出一块平整的布料。

满地狼藉。

唯一幸免遇难的是莫德里奇胸前的配饰。  
“蜂王？”阿扎尔毫不掩饰地端详。  
莫德里奇不知道这是疑问句还是陈述句，也不知道这是自言自语还是开启话题。  
那个时候他们还站在走廊里，气氛热烈，头脑冷静。薛定谔的魔盒尚未开启，粒子还没有穿过狭缝。  
“很衬你。也很像你，国家队，俱乐部，或者其他什么方面都是。”

磁卡刷卡房门，发出轻微的摩擦声。  
END


End file.
